


Loki: Duckling Caretaker Supreme

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Avenger Loki, Fluff and Crack, Loki's Ego, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: How about Loki transforms Tony into a duckling. But Duckling-Tony imprints on him and now Loki has to take care of him because the spell last 3 days? And it was so not Lokis plan to be a duck-sitter. 
 Thor stormed into Loki’s chambers–really a closet, even if the Man of Iron claimed otherwise.“What do you want now?” Loki did not look up from reading his spellbook. He was lying on his stomach, across his pathetic and tiny bed–again the Man of Iron was wrong about what was the appropriate size of anything designed for royalty. The bed wasn’t fit for a peasant, let alone a king.Loki startled when a tiny and insignificant weight landed on his back, followed by the happy sounds of a Midgard duckling.Loki bit back a groan of annoyance. He turned to look over his shoulder where the Man of Iron in duckling form was burrowing into his back.“Get that filthy animal off me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlvaSeneca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaSeneca/gifts).



“Loki!” Thor bellowed in manner that told Loki that the sham of a god was furious about something or another. Perhaps Thor had found the doctored photos of his lovely Jane with a mustache? Or maybe he had learned about Loki’s adventure at one of the Midgardian zoos where Loki had impersonated Thor and unleashed all of the predators on the Midgardians.

Thor stormed into Loki’s chambers–really a closet, even if the Man of Iron claimed otherwise.

“What do you want now?” Loki did not look up from reading his spell book. He was lying on his stomach, across his pathetic and tiny bed–again the Man of Iron was wrong about what was the appropriate size of anything designed for royalty. The bed wasn’t fit for a peasant, let alone a king.

Loki startled when a tiny and insignificant weight landed on his back, followed by the happy sounds of a Midgard duckling.

Loki bit back a groan of annoyance. He turned to look over his shoulder where the Man of Iron in duckling form was burrowing into his back.

“Get that filthy animal off me.”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest. Perhaps a weaker being would find his looming presence intimidating, but Loki saw only a man playing at being powerful. “We have spoken about this at lengths brother. You are responsible for Tony’s condition which has lead to him to imprint on you, therefore, you must care for him. Leaving him outside your room is not caring brother, even if our fellow shield brothers believe a wall more capable of warmth and tenderness than you.”

A vein in Loki’s forehead throbbed. How dare the Midgardian fools who were but insects compared to Loki insult him. “Just because I choose not gift the unworthy with my affections does not mean I do not possess such traits.”

“A sentiment, I once would have agreed with, but after what we have been through I question it myself.” Thor paused, a frown creating creases at the corners of his mouth. Thor shook his head and scooped up the the duckling on Loki’s back, ignoring the noise of heartbreak and fright the creature released. “Never mind, I thought it best for Tony’s emotional and mental well being not to be away from the one he had imprinted on, but now I see our shield brothers were right. I shall put Tony in the care of Sam, who has made a point of researching duckling needs.”

Loki’s temper snapped. He sat up and seized Tony from Thor. “I more than capable of looking after a bird. You tell your shield brothers that they are nothing more than worms and they shall soon see that I am far superior to them at everything. Tony shall be treated so splendidly that when this spell wears off and he is human again, he will be at my beck and call due to the unbridled love I shall inspire in him.”

“I do not think,” Thor started, but Loki cut him off.

“Out!” He pointed at the door. “You are not welcomed here.”

Thor nodded grimly then backed out of the room. “Very well.” Thor stopped in the doorway. “If you need something, I am sure Tony’s invisible servant will help you.”

Loki snapped at Thor to leave, and Thor took the last step out and closed the door.

Loki grumbled and hugged Tony to his chest. He stroked Tony’s head. “They’ll see. I am the best at everything. You were wise to give your devotion to me Man of Iron. You will know love like no other by the time I am through with you.”

The duckling just looked up at Loki adoringly, and pride swelled in Loki’s chest.

Yes, Loki would reward his devout follower with more kindness and affection than his puny brain could handle.


End file.
